In known systems of the above mentioned type, the pH of the water system is raised and maintained in the range of 6-7 by adding an appropriate amount of potassium hydroxide (KOH), calcium oxide (CaO), or calcium hydroxide [Ca (OH)2]. Fish manure containing irrigation water provides a source organic fertilizer to enable plants to grow, while the hydroponics serves as a biofiltration method to facilitate intensive recirculating aquaculture.
In theory, aquaponic systems would be well suited to arid environments due to the low water requirements associated with the recycling of water between the aquaculture fish rearing tanks and the hydroponic plant growing channels. However, in arid environments, such as Saudi Arabia, it has been observed that, in such aquaponic systems, plants do not grow well because some of the essential plant nutrients are not in an available form, so that the growing plants suffer from nutrient deficiency (such as insufficient phosphorus). As a result, production is not economical, so that the existing aquaculture systems are not economically practical in such arid environments.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described above.